Bughead Love
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Betty asks Jughead a simple question that will either bring them closer together or farther apart.


**Hi! This is my first story and i love Riverdale so yeah! I dont own Riverdale or the characters blah blah.**

"So, what do you want?" Jughead politely asked Betty. She quickly grazed through the menu and finally decided. "I think i'll have a Strawberry milkshake." The usual for her. Jughead smirked and ordered two burgers, fries, and one Strawberry milkshake. Betty always loved coming to Pop's with Jug. He always made her feel protected and loved. She silently watched Jughead as he ate his first burger. He delightfully finished the burger and suddenly noticed Betty looking at him. "What?" Betty snapped out of her daydream and replied "Just my beautiful boyfriend." He rolled his eyes with a kind smirk while reaching for his second burger. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Hey, Jug, can we talk?"

He looked into her wondering eyes and replied "yes" worried of what she'll say. "Lately, I've been thinking, about us and our relationship." He sat there still as a rock, waiting for an explanation on the subject. "You shouldnt be worried or anything like that." She said as she gripped his hand with a gentle squeeze. "I just need you to be honest with me, when i ask you this question." He swallowed hard and prepared for the worst. "Have you ever thought of anyone else, besides me. In _that_ way." Her concerned eyes were peering into his soul and he shifted slightly. "Uh, when you, or Archie, broke us up, it affected me, _greatly_. I did something that i regretregret completely." Betty's face dropped from happy to scared in a matter of seconds. "You know Toni? Topaz? Well, she helped me cope with the break up by, kissing me. But, to be honest, i didn't completely push her away." Betty felt her stomach twist and turn to the harsh news and quickly rose from the booth. Jughead rushed after her, leaving the rest of his meal behind with a generous tip. "Betty, wait! It didn't mean anything to me." She pushed the door open while hearing both the gentle ring of the bell and Jughead loudly apologizing. Betty never thought Jug would, or could, hurt her like that. He always complained of her leaving him for Archie or some other piece of eye candy but him kissing another girl was unimaginable. Technically they were broken up but she would always love him and she thought he would too. "Betty! Betty please, let me explain!" She slowed down and turned to him. "W-what do you want, J-jug?" He stepped closer and reached for her hand. "You sending Archie to break us up _hurt_ me. Toni stayed to clean me up after the Serpent initiation thing. When she kissed me i gave in because i was feeling pain and she cleansed the pain for the slightest of seconds. Betty, i sware on my beanie that you are the love of my life. Please forgive me." A single tear fell down her rosey cheek as she whispered "Okay.." Jughead smiled and lifted her up and spun her around. She couldnt help but let out a kind giggle.

Jughead sat her down in the car and lept around to sit in the driver's seat. She kept asking where they were going excited and worried at the same time, unknowing of what will happen next. He kept a sneaky face throughout the car ride and tried to hide the smile brewing inside. "Juggy, are we going to your dad's trailer?" He suddenly had to smile and looked at her face light up with interest and love, for him. They pulled up and he slowly opened the door for her while holding his hand out for her to rise out of the car with. He lead her to the trailer and unlocked the door with a smile on his face. She rushed inside and quickly threw her coat the ground. She twirled around and gripped his head in her hands. Their kiss was passionate and lust filled. But they didn't just want to get in each others pants, they cherished each moment they were together. He slowly pulled away and said "We can just have a Godfather marathon, ya know." She giggled and replied "If you want to do that, we can, Jug." He gripped underneath her thighs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed until he sat on the couch and she stopped and said "I love you, Jughead Jones." He stared into her wondering eyes and smiled deeply while saying "Betty Cooper, I love you." And with that she kissed him with the passion of a thousand suns. He removed his Serpent jacket and threw it across the room. Betty thought to herself of all the future plans she had dreamed of. The lovely family she _knew_ she and Jug were bound to have. She imagined a beautiful house, two girls named Catherine and Zoë, and of course, she and Jug madly in love.

Betty quickly snapped out of her dream once Jug started to remove her pastel blue blouse. She raised her arms and gripped the hem to toss it aside. She kissed Jug repeatedly and smiled in between kisses.

"Hey, guess what, Betts?" She looked up and questioned his enthusiasm. "What, Jug." He giggled to himself and replied "I got you something." He said as he pointed to a bag under the dining room table. She rose from his lap and grabbed the bag. She removed the tissue paper and revealed a lovely pair of bra and panties just for her. The first bra was light pink with lace all over, the second was dark blue with white stripes covering it, the panties were both high waisted (she had always complained about how she has wanted a pair ((or two)) of them one day) one dark blue with white stripes and one light pink with lace. She slowly turned her head to face Jughead and she found him smiling whole heartedly. Whenever Jug smiled she always felt as if the whole world had disappeared and it was just the two of them. "Oh my god, Jughead, thank you! No one has gotten me _lingerie_ before." She stated as she giggled to herself. "Well i think that's a good thing, so you are welcome, my love." She rushed back over to him and he stopped her. "You should try them on." Betty grabbed the bag a went into the bathroom.

She stepped out in the pink laced pair looking stunning. He turned to see her gripping her sides self consiously. Jughead walked over to her and removed her hands from the hem of the panties to take in her figure. She had full curves and goregous long legs. She took her ponytail out so her hair trailed down the tips of her shoulders. The push up bra gave her chest a more vibrant look, enchanting Jughead. He stepped back to catch her full appearance. " _Wow.._ how did i get you?" She smiled and hugged him. He gladly wrapped his arms around her andand she thanked him once more. "Really, thank you. I've always felt so closed off and not very, adventurous, but this makes me feel actually good about myself, Jug. So really, thank you." He wrapped his muscular arms around her tender waist and twirled her around as if she weighed as a feather. She giggled and kissed him lightly while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You and me both deserve each other, Jug. I'm glad we are together." Jughead smiled once more and held her like there was no tomorrow.

Because to him, she was his tomorrow.

 **That's all i have! Now again, this is my first fanfic so nice comments, if any. And comment if you want more Bughead or Riverdale fanfics! Okee, byeee!**


End file.
